Legacy Of James Hook: Captain of the Jolly Rodger
by nessundormagal
Summary: *1st chapter revised and finished* You will never believe what and who hook was before he was a pirate. Join Peter Pan and hook. Find out who Hook was before he became evil. you won't believe it. R & R.
1. Introduction: Important to the Plot

The Legacy of James Hook: Captain of the Jolly Rodger  
  
Introduction  
Hook, a name filled with evil. Hook's pirate name had not always been this evil figure, in fact you would be very surprised at what and who he was before he became a pirate. His nick name was Bang Bang. Sometimes he would be called Bong for short. There was more to Bang Bang than shown. What is Hook's life story and how did he come to be the way he is today? Well I am about to tell you. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Invitation

If this chapter seems a little bit unnecessary, in a way of how it is written, then hang on, it gets better, and I have a lot in mind for this  
story.  
  
I only ask that I own the new characters in this story and the plot itself.  
I do not have much but will continue to post more of it. Enjoy... I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I am having a big writers block with this story, and it is one that I really want to write. So I am open to any  
suggestions, but please try not to be too critical. Please R & R!  
  
Chapter 1  
Margaret and her husband were honorable, high class people in their time and also happened to be the parents of James Banger Benson. They always talked of what he would do what he grew up. James disliked these conversations but stood them out untill he was around the age of 6. This was the age when he became lost.  
When he was younger he had been more tolerant considering that he did not know what everything that was said meant but as he learned more and more he grew to be ignorant and selfish. It was not that he was proud, he had been brought up in a home where every day he got the best of what was available. He was quite uncaring for a boy his age because that was how his parents acted around others.  
Still there was something inside of him that felt empty, it was this emptiness that led him to look aside one day. His mother was walking with him along one of the many streets in London when he saw another child that seemed to be flying. He rubbed his eyes and the image was gone.  
"Mother, can people fly?" he questioned.  
"No, silly. Now, come along, you are going to be late for school," his mother replied.  
"But I don't want to go to school! Can't I play with my toys at home?" he complained.  
"Of, coarse not. You will have just as much a good time at school," she answered.  
James was given the best education, which even when he was young was very strict. He had no joy in going to school, but knew that he must in order to please his mother and father. He wanted to do this, very much, but it was not in him to behave. Several times he was lectured for his attitude about and in school.  
There was one day that stood out more than any other day. This was the day after his 7th birthday. He had just gotten out of school and was waiting for his parents to arrive and take him home. James was bored and had decided to wander about the school for a while. He came upon something that sat on the ground. It was sharp and shiny and the handle was green. As he picked it up he felt a burst of winds come upon him.  
"Hey! You found my dagger. Thank you James," a voice sounded from above him..  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" James asked.  
"Peter Pan," the voice replied. It had come from a boy who had been flying above him and had now come down and was standing in front of James, "And I know the names of all the boys who are lost."  
"And why, I mean, please inform me of why your presence is necessary. I am not lost, I know perfectly well where I am. If this is yours then it should be mine for I found it and the rule is, finders keepers," James babbled on.  
"You are not very fun to talk to," Peter said, scratching his head.  
"I'm sorry, but nothing is fun around here," James replied.  
"Oh, well that's no fun," Peter said.  
"Yes, I know," The two stood there for a moment and just stared at each other.  
"Peter, I saw you once before. I was on my way to school," James told him.  
"That was the day when I realized you were lost and needed somebody. That is why I am here right now. You looked so sad that day," Peter told him.  
"Well, what do you expect," he paused, "Peter, you look familiar,"  
"Yes, you saw me that day, remember," Peter reminded him.  
"I know, but I think I have seen you somewhere else," James mentioned.  
"Perhaps in your dreams," Peter suggested.  
"Perhaps," James sighed, "You are right, I was sad. I love my parents but life is so dull here in London. I want to grow and adventure into parts of the world that an average boy might never go to," he finished.  
"Well, I can not fulfill your wish to grow. You see, I want never to grow old and I want always to be a boy and have fun," Peter told him.  
"But Peter, that is not possible, all must grow old, even you," James said.  
"If you come with me then you will be proved wrong on that theory," Peter yelled.  
"You must be in my dreams Peter, you have an attitude just like the flying boy in my dreams. Of coarse we both know that it is impossible to fly," he rambled on.  
"Not when you have a fairy by your side," Peter interrupted.  
"What? I don't believe in fairies, I mean, who does?" James commented.  
"All you need is faith, trust, and pixy dust," Peter said. He was hurt by the boy's unbelief and began to cry.  
"Peter, why do you cry?" James asked. "You have hurt Tinkerbell's feelings, and mine," he answered.  
"Who?" James questioned.  
"Tinkerbell's" Peter replied. That was when Tinkerbell suddenly showed up, spurting about the area and circling James.  
"What is going on?" James asked in confusion.  
"James, your mother is here," a voice from nearby interrupted the confusion.  
"I'll be right there," he yelled back and then turned to Peter, "Peter, I have to go now, but please do not hesitate to come again. But you had best do it when my mother is not looking."  
"Wait, James," Peter called out.  
"What?" James questioned.  
"You can not go. It is fate," Peter said. "What is fate?" James asked. "You should come with me to Neverland, you said you want adventure, I can give it to you," Peter told him.  
James nodded his head in confusion.  
"I am the leaders of the lost boys. Tinkerbell is my sidekick and we all have adventures together in Neverland," he told James.  
"James," his mother called from a distance.  
"I have to go. My mom is here to take me home," James mentioned.  
"Oh, don't go. I can tell there is something missing in you. I will call you Bang Bang if you like, or Bong for short. And you will learn to fly and have so many adventures," Peter told him.  
"But..." James stuttered.  
"You will be a lost boy, and learn to fly. You can go where ever you want, and explore. There will be no parents to tell you what to do, no rules," Peter told him.  
"James, you will be late for your piano lessons," his mother called from a distance.  
"All right," James said turning to Peter, " let's go." 


End file.
